A Matter Of Life And Death
by Random Rocker
Summary: Ying and her brother Yang are kittypets who try exploring their new territory and end up warriors of ForestClan. Life is good until Ying faces the ultimate betrayal. Summary is not all that good but whatever.
1. Allegiances

**Yay! my computer is all fixed up! but now it's a real pain to upload stories because I can no longer use word document. I have to use notebook. but anyways now i can update! So enjoy!**

**_Allegiances_** _(Will change as the story progresses)_

**ForestClan**

Leader: Meadowstar- Light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Vinewhisker- Gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Windwhisper- White and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Warriors:

Foxdash- Swift dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Weedpaw_

Wildflower- Cream and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Logfoot- Dark brown tom with mottled brown feet and green eyes

_Apprentice, Grasspaw_

Marshwing- Dappled grayish tom with pale yellow eyes

Morningsun- Pale yellowish tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Toadbelly- Ginger and brown tom with a mottled belly and amber eyes

Blackthorn- Black and brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Deathpaw_

Fawnflight- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Minkpaw_

Badgerscar- Black and gray tom with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Slatepaw_

Flashclaw- Golden tom with green eyes

Dewshine- Pale silvery furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Soilwhisker- Light brown tom with a darker brown snout and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Lifepaw_

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes and fur that glows purple in sunlight

Weedpaw- Calico tom with green eyes

Grasspaw- Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Minkpaw- Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Slatepaw- Dull gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Lifepaw- White she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deathpaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Willowpool- Pale yellowish she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Marshwing's kits Rosekit (Gray she-cat) and Mintkit (Mottled gray tom)

Appleleaf- Reddish tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes

Elders:

Deadeyes- Ginger and cream tom with cloudy, sightless green eyes

Tigerstripe- Ginger tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Thistletail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MountainClan**

Leader: Wrenstar- pale tan tom with light brown ears and feet and pale green eyes

Deputy: Rootclaw- pale cream tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Hailstone- White tom with gray flecks and yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Shrubpaw_

Warriors:

Frostbite- bluish gray and white she-cat with amber eyes, former rogue

Tangleclaw- mottled dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Troutpaw_

Dawnsky- Pale cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Snowstorm- White tom with yellow eyes, former rogue

_Apprentice, Cliffpaw_

Falconflight- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_

Boulderfoot- Large silver tabby tom with gray feet and amber eyes

Duskflower- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormwhisker- Black tom with bright yellow eyes

Waterfall- Bluish gray tom with pale blue eyes, former rogue

_Apprentice, Smokepaw_

Ashfeather- mottled light gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Scarpelt- black battle-scarred she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Ridgebreeze- Black, gray, and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Shrubpaw- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Troutpaw- White she-cat with a silver tail and yellow eyes

Cliffpaw- Light gray and white tom with blue eyes and a scar from falling off a crag

Eaglepaw- Black tom with bright yellow eyes

Smokepaw- Gray tom with black feet and green eyes

Pebblepaw- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Leopardpelt- pale cream she-cat with light brown spots and ice blue eyes,  
mother of Snowstorm's kits, Gorgekit (white and gray tom) and Icekit (White she-cat)

Lightstep- Slender gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Boulderfoot's kits, Frostkit (white she-cat), Cloudkit (White and gray tom)

Galesong- Mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Rootclaw's kits, Furzekit (Light tan tom) and Nettlekit (Gray wiry haired tom)

Elders:

Stonepelt- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Foamflower- White she-cat with battle scarred ears and pale green eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Cannon- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Gordy- Golden tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I'd like to thank my sister (Jammin' Jessi) for editing this chapter and... well that's pretty much it.**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang and I are both excited about moving to a new home. Of course he would never admit it but I could tell. Every now and then I saw him sneaking glances out the window. I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't act so boring. He usually acts that way around other cats.  
He doesn't let anyone get involved with him, not even me. When others are involved he'll act like he doesn't care about them or just give them the cold shoulder. Now that I think about it sometimes he would snap at them too. I guess it really depended on his mood. But he wasn't always like this, it had started just after mother passed away. After that he started saying things like 'Nobody understands' or 'I'll always be alone'.

I opened my eyes to find the one and only Yang up in my face. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
"You can start getting ready to leave" He meowed bitterly. Wow, was i spacing out the whole time? Oh well better than spending the whole ride being bored out of my mind. I got up and made my way over to the window and boy was i surprised. Outside was a vast stretch of mountains and woodland. I couldn't believe how beautiful this scenery was! "Yang isn't it pretty!" I gasped. "Yeah" he replied emotionlessly. Okay now he's putting a damper on my good mood, only one thing to do. I bunched my muscles together and sprang onto his back.

"Get off!" Yang yowled. "No way, Mr. Grumpy fur!" I growled playfuly. "Fine then!" he hissed and rolled onto his back, crushing me beneath his weight. Even though he was only a few heartbeats older than me, he was still born a bit bigger than me, and he still is bigger might I add.

"Ugh, can you get off me!" I gasped running out of air. "Sure." he meowed. It felt so much better when he finally got off of me. "I didn't hurt you did I Ying?" Yang meowed with just a bit of concern in his voice. "Nah I'm alright." I replied. He may act like a bully sometimes but he would always be there forme no mater what. I think he pities me for losing our mother at such an early age. Even though he was the same age as me, he promised mother that he would be strong and take care of me. At least mother died smiling.

Well our car just stopped and now our housefolk are carrying us inside. I can't wait!. Yang on the other hand looked as if he couldn't care less. Oh well Yang will be Yang after all. I don't understand why he can't appreciate his life a little more. I mean, you only have one you may as well enjoy it while it lasts. well as i said earlier Yang will be Yang.

Our new home is HUGE, it's nice inside but Yang and I usually like spending our time outdoors. I guess it's cause we were born outside. "Yang let's check out our garden!" I meowed happily. "Alright I'm comming." looks like he's in his snappy mood today. I swear sometime I wish I could just cuff him on the ears, but he would probably overreact and counter attack me. He always treats play-wrestling like it's a life and death situation.

WOW. I think the garden is even bigger than the house! The only thing separating us from the woodland is a very short fence. I suddenly had a brilliant idea pop into my mind. "Yang let's go exploring out in the woods!" I meowed "At nightfall, so nobody notices us..." he meowed sleepily. "So nobody notices us, yeah right! You just want to take a nap!" I shouted but he silenced me with a glare. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but did say you're planning on going into the woods?" a strange voice mewed. Yang and i turned our heads to see two cats perched up on our fence. A golden tom and a gray tom. "What's it to you, trespassers?!" Yang snapped. "Sorry, but if you are planning on going to the forest, or even the mountains you should be warned, there are two groups of vicious cats living in both regions, and they do not like trespassers anymore than you do!" the gray tom meowed. "I heard if they catch you, they'll rip off your pelt and eat your bones!" the golden tom meowed nervously.

"So? we're not cowards." Yang replied. I nervously nodded. As a matter of act we're leaving now, c'mon Ying!" my brother hissed and I slowly followed behind him. "Don't say we didn't warn you!" The gray tom meowed. "Yeah, remember what good ole' Cannon and Gordy had to say!" the golden tom called after. My brother and I ignored them as we continued to make our way through the undergrowth.

"Ying be careful, this place could be dangerous." Yang whispered. "I know, I know" I replied.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, I had the wind knocked out of me and started getting pummelled by some unseen force. I jerked my head up and got a glimpse of calico fur. "Yi-!" My brother called but was cut off when he too was knocked over by a second blur of calico fur. "Leave us alone!" I yowled while securing my fangs into my attacker's hind leg and flung them into a tree. I jumped so my back faced my brother's, who had somehow gotten his opponent off of himas well. The two of us began growling as the two cats, who appeared to be clones of each other, circled us.

"Enough!" A voice shouted as three more cats jumped into our little clearing. Were these reinforcements for the two cats that attacked us? Two Yang and I could probably handle, but five! We were as good as dead. "Logfoot, Foxdash, come and congratulate your apprentices, they did a fine job." a light brown tabby she-cat meowed. The two calicoes ran up to the two cats behind the tabby she-cat. "Great job Weedpaw, you even impressed Meadowstar!" A dark ginger she-cat meowed to the calico in front of her. "Congratulations Grasspaw you'll be a warrior in no time." a brown tom with mottled feet meowed to the calico who was currently running laps around his feet.

The tabby she-cat smiled at them then returned her attention to me and Yang. "You two still here?" she meowed. "We're just passing through, we'll be on our way now." Yang meowed calmly. It was times like this where i really admired him. Being able to stay so calm in a crisis. "Wait, you two fought with great skill and wits, and instead of turning tail and heading home, you were courageous enough to stay. Would you two like to join ForestClan?" The tabby meowed. The four cats behind her all pricked their ears as the she-cat awaited our answer. "Sure I'll join,to be able to fight like those two would be something." Yang meowed and walked over to the she-cat's side. I gaped at him but quickly regained my composure. "Well if Yang's going then I'm coming too, our lifestyle was getting old anyways." I meowed confidently and strode over to my brother. to be honest i sounded more confident than I really was.

"Great, let's head to camp and hold a meeting." the she-cat meowed. "By the way I'm Meadowstar, the leader of ForestClan, and those two bigger cats behind us are Foxdash and Logfoot. The calico twins are their apprentices, Weedpaw and Grasspaw. it's amazing really, they look exactly alike, except for their eyes." Meadowstar stated. "Meadowstar," the green eyed calico groaned, "I'm at least a little bit taller than Grasspaw, isn't it obvious?" The other multi-colored cat piped in, "No way Weedpaw, you know that's a lie!"

As Meadowstar walked she flicked her tail, and the bickering siblings immediatly silenced themselves. I took a glimpse at my brother and noticed him staring intently at Meadowstar. Sometimes I really wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Alright we're here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**see yall jyhkliuyhj my sister is trying to kiss gyhtgrewrf4 me help, SOS! fwsdwqdewqgfvl**


End file.
